Looking in to the light
by SockGod
Summary: Hermionie and sanity... This fic is really by my lil sister and i know it has flaws but i think shes so cute for writing this:)


I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters DUH!  
  
Please don't be to mean with revues this is my first writing attempt(  
Dad, Pleaded Griffin to her father, Look I owe it to your father to go see Hermionie, said Draco to his dark haired green-eyed young daughter, Oh fine, But you had better get home in time to take me to get school supply's said Griffin.  
  
Draco went to Mungos and greeted Robert the desk man on his way in, as he walked though the familiar hall's down to Hermionie he started to sulk, he opened the door to Hermionies cabin and went in.  
  
******************************************  
  
Hermionie saw a light starting to creep through the door and she quickly hid under the cot that she had bean on. Dracos voice was soft as he said "hello Hermionie" the tattered woman slowly crawled out from under cot.  
  
"Draco".....? Said Hermionie in a very horse voice.  
  
Yes, yes its me, replied Draco, I can't stay very long today but if there is anything you need before I go let me know, ok? It felt like day's past as they spoke, Hermionie ether mumbled or screamed mostly, after about and hour Draco left and went to go get griffin school supply's, Hermionie lay in the dark and slept  
  
*******************************************  
  
Mom, said James to Hermionie, you can't be late the only reason we're going on my 11th birthday is because you wanted to go to the museum on the LAST day of the exhibit.  
  
I'm so sorry but as the minister of magic I have certain duty's I'm sorry I'll be late but I'll get there, said Hermionie, I'll be there as soon as I can, and you need the learning experience James, Ron please take him.  
  
Ok Hermionie but you better get there, said Ron with a smile to his wife Hermionie.  
  
Mom you bett...  
  
Hermionie interrupted him in a rather annoyed voice, James Albus Weesly I told you I can't go yet.  
  
Yes Mother... Replied James.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Hermionie woke unpleasantly from her sleep to find her food was being served, she sat up and ate quickly, she noticed that it was late morning or early after noon and Draco would come soon so she sat and waited, later that day Draco did come and Ron seemed to be there to, although Hermionie couldn't say how long he'd been there.  
  
Hermionie, it's good to see your out from under your cot, said Draco.  
  
How is Harry doing Draco? Hermionie asked, in a querius tone.  
  
He's dead Hermionie, he's bean dead for 5 month's.  
  
Hermionie there is no one here but me and you, gently murmured Ron.  
  
Hermionie through herself at Draco's feet and Squeezed them tightly and screamed in a fear full voice, he's here! WHY IS HE HERE!!  
  
You mean Draco? Asked Ron. As simultaneously Draco asked, You mean Ron?  
  
She just nodded fiercely, "Ron" tapped her shoulder and she leaped into the corner and screamed.  
  
Ron and Draco both went over to her Draco tapped her shoulder and Ron said it'll be ok you'll be out of here soon.  
  
At this point Hermionie was crying and she said in a whisper no nooo. Your not real, YOUR NOT REAL RON!!!! She screamed SO JUST GO AWAY!!!!! Then she ran to the opposite corner and cried loudly then Draco and Ron left and she wept for hours.  
  
*********************************************  
  
An owl flew through the window and dropped a message, She opened it and sighed,  
  
Last one.  
  
Dear Minister,  
  
There is reason to believe there's an attack planed on the museum today in hopes Of capturing you  
  
You must stay away  
  
We are doing every thing in our power to get Ron and James out  
  
Draco  
Hermionie was in shock, she ran out the door to go save Ron and James with out a thought in Her head.  
  
She got there to find Draco Malfoy.  
  
Were are Ron and James, she said franticly  
  
Not now you have to run before they catch me talking to you, RUN!  
  
*********************************************** She woke up with the terrified face of Draco still swimming in her head.  
  
No no no why, why did you have to die.......... Still crying Hermionie banged agenst walls through her cot and screamed. WHY!? WHY?! WHY!?  
  
Some one (Hermionie could not make out who they were because of her very wet eye's) came in and murmured a spell then Hermionie went to sleep.  
  
The next day in the after noon Hermionie seemed completely sane to Draco they held completely coherent conversation's such as how much Draco loved Harry and how cute his daughter griffin is.  
  
Do you think Snape can help me Draco? Asked Hermionie.  
  
Help you with what?  
  
Well duh I'm insane!  
  
At this point Hermionie started to dance around the room waving her hands like she was making fun of Egyptians and moving her head like a chicken to elaborate.  
  
Only if it's magically induced. And since you went insane because Ron and James.....  
  
Hermionies eye's lost there sanity faster than he could say died.  
  
No no NO! He's alive because he's here you know, he's HERE!!!!  
  
Hermionie started screaming and clawing the air and a little after Draco left Hermionie stopped abruptly and felt Ron jump away.  
  
But your dead how are you here!? Said Hermionie.  
  
No dear I'm here, just me and you Hermionie. Said Ron. James will be attending his first year of school soon.  
  
Hermionie got to her feet and looked at Ron as if he was a freak in a jar, Then she hugged him hard and she cried getting tears on his fire red hare.  
  
Please be real I don't want you to be fake, not any more. Said Hermionie. Please be real Please be real, She whispered.  
  
James I want to see him next time you come, please? Said Hermionie  
  
Ok. Said Ron, You'll see him.  
  
Still hugging they just sat there for hours.  
  
A figure entered and spoke with Ron to send him away for a wile, Hermionie had never bean calm enough to here what she said on the countless other times shed cast the spell but now as she started a spell. Selius dreum cotal-  
  
Hermionie's eye's widened then Hermionie cut her off. NO, NO DON'T YOU FINISH THAT SPELL!!!!! Her eyes were cold.  
  
Ron look sorry because he had thought his wife was sane again.  
  
DEATH EATER!!!!!!!!! Screamed Hermionie. DEATH EATER!!!!!!!!! She repeated. YOUR THE ONE!!!!!!!!!!!, YOU MADE ME INSANE!!!!!, YOU HEXED ME!!!!!!!  
  
The woman's eye's widened and she ran as fast as she could go, they didn't catch her but they would some day.  
  
*********************************  
  
In a few weeks the spell will disappear completely and Hermionie will get to go home again to see her family. 


End file.
